


29

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	29

29.

西里斯的喉咙滚动了一下，他的手臂轻轻地抓紧哈利依偎在他怀里的肩膀，低下头，呼吸轻柔地拂过他的耳边：“哈利？”

他感觉到两人之间过于强烈的吸引力几乎让他的指尖都跟着发麻。西里斯试图将自己的眼睛从他的脸上挪开，努力从脑海深处挖掘出一点残存的理智。但是显然，此刻哈利身上并没有太多理智留存。

或许他是真的将他当成了自己的一场梦，年轻男人毫无顾忌地将双臂紧紧缠绕在此刻比自己大许多的那具身体上，他几乎迷恋地抚摸着西里斯的胸口和手臂。而后者正尽可能地——为了自己仍然还能保持一定的自控力，想要尽可能地与哈利扯开一点距离。但是那双瘦弱的手臂牵扯着他的力量却如此巨大而且坚定。当男孩感觉到柔软而湿热的嘴唇碰到他唇上的触感时，他感觉到自己体内有什么引线像是在一瞬间被点燃了，他刚刚想要说出口的一切试图抗拒的话都瞬间被烈火吞噬成灰烬。

哈利就是那枚唯一能引燃他的火星。

“西里斯，”哈利的嘴唇没有离开他太远，只是稍微拉开一点距离，好让他能够听清他含糊的话语。他的手抚摸着西里斯的身体，同时他也在对他做着同样的事情。他们几乎是有些迫不及待地撕扯着对方身上单薄的衣物，他头一次遇见哈利这么焦躁不安的模样。他的绿眼睛因为发情期的到来像是被蒙上了一层水雾，但是却遮掩不住它原本的明亮。花瓣般嫣红的嘴唇沾上唾液显的闪闪发光，轻微开合着，不停哑声呢喃着诱惑他的话。月光下，他看到他苍白的双颊上还浮现着淡淡的红晕。

“好极了。”他们的位置在不知不觉中发生了改变。西里斯靠在了床头，他伸长腿让哈利能够跪坐在他胯间，又小心地不触碰到他满是绷带的身体，伸出双臂松松垮垮地圈着他。而哈利早就已经过分熟练地将他身上的衣物祛除干净。他的手指滑过西里斯结实而沧桑的肉体——理论上他并不该特别熟悉这具身体的感觉，但是哈利触碰到的每一寸皮肤都让他酥痒到头皮发麻。

年轻的傲罗全身赤裸地沐浴在月光里，西里斯仰起头，近乎是带着崇敬和痴迷的看着他在月光下更为苍白和脆弱的那张脸。他伸出手轻柔地在他的面颊上滑动，哈利低垂眼睛看着他，他双手放在双腿间，呈一个跪坐的姿势。在那双过分美丽的绿眼睛的注视下他这样的姿态几乎带着某种神性。

“你想要吗？”他轻柔地问，张开嘴含住了西里斯摩挲着他面颊的手指。男孩头一次发现那头乱发原来顶在合适的人头上会这么美。他忽然轻轻地甩一甩头，天真无邪的表情看起来像纯然无辜的小动物。但是他正含着他手指的唇舌却熟练地模仿交媾的动作纵容他在他的口中进出。他还没来得及回答，哈利的身体向他压了下来，“我不该问，我早就闻到你想要我了。”他沙哑地喃喃说，脸压在他赤裸的胸口上，西里斯能感觉到他在微笑。“你现在想要我想要的都快要发疯了，西里斯。”

“当然。”当他开口说话时，西里斯几乎被自己声音里的沙哑吓了一跳。那过分沧桑的声音让他听起来简直就像是另一个人。他也闻到了空气中自己散发出的味道，过分尖锐，强烈，几乎是高声尖叫着他在此时此刻有多么渴望刺穿他，占有他，想要将他和自己彻彻底底地糅合在一起直到骨血都能相融一同沉沦在欲望里永远不必清醒。而他现在同样明显地感觉到哈利已经被他具有强烈攻击性和侵略性的气味入侵了。他抚摸着他滑腻的皮肤的手感觉到从他的每一寸血肉里都泛出了只为他存在的馥郁潮湿的甜香。他的眼睛，嘴唇，锁骨，乳头和小腹全都变得湿漉漉的。欧米伽的身体早在动情的预感出现时就已经为迎接交合做好了一切准备。

当他将哈利按在身下时，他的脑中完全已经是一片混沌。全然的本能指引着他放纵心中的野兽去肆无忌惮地占据，侵犯，不停地戳刺这个被他压在身下的或许可能是他所知道的自己最爱的，最在乎的人。

在开始之前，他甚至不需要费劲去做什么额外的准备。哈利为他敞开自己的时候就已经足够湿润。他的头发压在枕头上，凌乱的黑发和苍白脸颊的鲜明对比出现在他的身上让他有种无法用言语表达的，淫荡而纯真的美丽。

西里斯用手指轻轻地压了压他后穴的洞口，与此同时，哈利转过头努力地去够到他的嘴唇。他的手插在他微卷的汗湿的黑发里，他们在湿漉漉的呼吸里交换着对彼此的亲吻，唇舌仿佛粘连在一起无法分离。动情的水声在他将第三根手指刺进他的身体，按揉着紧致的内壁强迫它们放松，并摸索着寻找到深处的子宫口的一瞬间停下了。哈利的唇间发出小声的惊叫，但是并不像在抗拒。当他再一次用手指摸索到那团颤抖着紧缩的软肉周围时哈利闭上了眼睛。他含住他的嘴唇，无需言语，他已经明白这是无声的纵容和允许。当他准备好一切时，哈利配合地分开了双腿。他抬起臀部让西里斯抽出枕头垫在他的小腹下面，那种主动而诱惑的顺从姿态让将这一切尽收眼底的男孩已经完全无法再克制自己的欲望他扶住了自己过长的，硬的几乎已经要将他带过高潮边缘的阴茎轻微摩擦了几下他娇嫩的穴口。

进入的过程里哈利一直抽着气，西里斯不能肯定那是不是因为疼痛，但是他知道哈利自始至终都在将自己的身体完全开放地呈现在他的面前，即使他真的感到疼，他也在为他忍耐着。

这个认知让他的心底柔软一片。

当他轻易地顶到刚刚被手指触碰到的软肉时，身下的哈利明显猛地收紧身体哆嗦了一下。吸吮着他的通道随之收拢紧致得像是紧紧地箍在他的阴茎上一样。他开始胡乱地呼唤西里斯的名字，声音像是幼兽带着泣音的难以自制的喃喃。伏在他身上的男孩轻柔地亲吻着他，在轻吻里不断安抚压抑着他的不安。

西里斯等待了几秒，随即他开始无法忍耐地抽插起来。哈利被他毫无章法的混乱抽刺逼迫的止不住呻吟抽泣，他将头埋在自己的臂弯里，哭声在身上的男人逐渐变得猛烈的节奏中被撞击的支离破碎。西里斯在刚刚找到了他所应该碰到的正确地方时就开始集中精力去感受那一点。他的阴茎擦过哈利的前列腺，撞击着他子宫外收缩成一团的潮湿肉壁。最为敏感脆弱的深处被猛烈碰撞的感觉让哈利忍无可忍地哭出声来，本应该被小心呵护的纤细神经在粗暴的拉扯中像是快要断裂了，但是在它彻底断裂的前一刻，那种被拉扯到极致的快感让他的大脑中一片空白。

他完全将自己嵌入并不停持续撞击着哈利的子宫的过程没有持续多久。西里斯难以忍受那没顶的强烈快感，无法相信他为什么会那么紧，那么强烈地紧紧地环住他。像是连身体都流淌出无限柔软而包容的爱意，要将他融化在他体内的最深处。

他在这无法用语言形容的包容和接纳里感知到爱正在他的四肢百骸中流淌。而给予他这一切的那个人温柔地对他敞开了自己的一切。当西里斯将自己最终送入那隐藏在深处的稚嫩开口的包裹中时，他们两人同时高潮了。近乎同时溢出的体液交融在哈利的深处，他们的身体交叠在一起，像是双生的藤蔓一样永不止息的交缠，在枯死之前永远紧紧地环绕，拥抱着对方。

 

在一切结束过几分钟后，西里斯的嘴唇仍然在不停地亲吻着他还在渗出汗水，而气味最为甜蜜而炙热的后颈。哈利的手指在他们两个人紧贴在一起的身体上滑动。他们的双手在爱抚彼此的身体时不时相触，然后在互相亲吻的时候微笑着贴着彼此的唇，紧紧拉在一起。像是与生俱来无与伦比的默契。

西里斯紧紧地抱住他，感觉到哈利的皮肤似乎也在他的唇下融化。他几乎产生了自己抱着的是黏稠而甜蜜的正在融化的糖的梦境。身下的男人慵懒地在他不停的啄吻中转过身来，他的脸上还带着微笑，红肿湿润的唇微微张开，像是想要说话——

声音在出口之前戛然而止。

忽然，他的眼神闪烁了一下。西里斯看到那双睁大的眼睛里映出自己模糊的倒影。在他意识到发生了什么之前，哈利的瞳孔猛地一缩。他忽然伸出一只手臂将他用力一推，手掌推到了他的胸膛上。完全没有意识到受了伤而且在刚刚高潮过后明显已经筋疲力竭的傲罗还有这种力气，西里斯猝不及防地被搡了一拳，重心不稳的高大男人差一点儿掉下床去。

但是当他好容易重新坐稳，差异而且不满地抬起头想要说话时，哈利的表情让他的声带忽然变得僵硬。

西里斯有些愚蠢地因为惊讶张着嘴，他看到同样是在月光下，几分钟前哈利脸上还残存着的红潮正在迅速退去。一瞬间就变得像是死人般面无血色。他深深地垂下头，黑色的乱发衬托的脸分外瘦削，像是漂浮不定的幽灵。

那双注视着他的绿眼睛却诡异的发着亮，像是看到了只会在噩梦里出现的最深的恐惧。

哈利的嘴角肌肉不受控地抽动着，像是木偶一样从喉咙里挤出几个支离破碎的字音。

“……西里……斯？”

tbc


End file.
